What Sasuke wants
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes him, so what does Sasuke want for his birthday? And what will Naruto get him? NaruSasu! Oneshot Sasuke birthday fic!


**Warning: lemon, slight OOC Sasuke **

**What Sasuke wants**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was having a problem. You see tomorrow was my crush, love of my life, Uchiha Sasuke's birthday and I had no clue what to get him. I wanted to get him something special because I was planning on telling him how I feel and hoped that he felt the same. So it had to be perfect for him, of course I have no clue what he likes. He keeps to himself so much that it's hard to know what he likes.

I was currently walking down the road towards Sakura's house, she had been a fangirl of Sasuke so I was planning on asking her what he likes. You see Sakura is long over her crush on Sasuke and is now going out with Rock Lee. I know it's weird but somehow she likes him now. Anyways when she gave up on him I had later told her of my crush on him. Of course she didn't make fun of me or anything she actually thought it was cute, me liking him. And lately she has been telling me that she thinks he might like me but wouldn't that be something, him with a crush on me! I walked up to her door and knocked waiting for her to answer and when she did she smiled at seeing me.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here." She asked sweetly.

"I was wondering since tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday and everything and I have no clue what to get him. Do you know what kind of stuff he likes?" I asked her nervously.

"Well it doesn't matter what you get him Naruto as long as it comes from the heart. I honestly don't know really what he likes." She said sadly.

"Well what did you get him?"

"I bought him a dark blue scarf since summer is almost over he'll need something to keep him warm."

"Oh well that's a good gift."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll like whatever you get him."

"Well I was thinking of confessing to him on his birthday."

"That's a great idea! That's better than any gift." She said happily.

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same."

"Naruto! How many times have I told you, he will I have a strong feeling he will so don't worry."

"Ok Sakura I guess I have no choice but to hope your right, well I better be going I still want to find him a good present." I said waving and walking away.

"Ok bye see you tomorrow." She said before going back into her house closing the door.

I walked down the market looking around the shops for something Sasuke might like but nothing I saw seemed to be good enough. I was getting glares from some of the villagers but tried no to let them get to me as I continued my search. I glanced over in another store and saw something that caught my eye.

(next morning at Sasuke's house)

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun shining in my room and onto my face. I groaned as I sat up, walking into the bathroom I took a shower and got dressed and headed towards the kitchen when I heard the doorbell. I wonder who could be here this early it's only like eight o'clock in the morning. Wait isn't it, I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and saw it was July 23, my birthday. Just great the fangirls are coming earlier every year, but of course they'll give me meaningless stuff. The only thing that I would want is a certain blonde. I walked towards the door and opened it not seeing fangirls but Naruto and Sakura will gifts in there hands.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" they both said at the same time.

"Isn't it a little early for this." I said staring at them.

"Of course not it's your birthday you should've been up earlier, you know we won't be late on your birthday." She said walking past him inviting herself in.

"Oh yes just come right in." I said watching her walk into the living room, I looked back at Naruto who was still outside the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Might as well come in too." I said as he walked in and I closed the door walking into the living room where they were seated. I sat down next to Naruto and Sakura got up in front of me handing me a colorful wrapped box. I opened it up and pulled out a long dark blue scarf.

"I thought since it's going to be winter soon you could use it when it gets cold outside." She said smiling at me, I knew Sakura was over me but she was still really nice either way.

"Thanks." I mumbled putting it aside.

"Well you know I have to go even though I just got here, I promised my mom I would help her with some housework today so see you two later." She said walking out the door leaving us alone. We were silent a minute before Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Um well…I kind of wanted to tell you something…."

"What is it?"

"I….I….I love you Sasuke."

"…You…do.." I said shocked at him for actually confessing that.

"I do." He said and pulled me into a kiss, I sat there still shocked not moving as he kissed me. I could tell he was getting nervous at my lack of response so I got out of my shocked state and slowly kissed back making him sigh into the kiss. He ran his tongue over my lips asking for permission to which I granted after a minute of thinking. His tongue went into my mouth making me moan at the feeling of his tongue running along the sides of my mouth. We pulled away panting from lack of air and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you too." I said regaining my breath, he smiled before turning around and grabbing a small box handing it to me. I unwrapped it and opened it revealing a silver ring. I gasped at it and looked back at Naruto not knowing what to say.

"It's a promise ring, will you promise to be mine?" he asked me and all I could do was nod as he took the ring.

"It also has an engraving look." He said showing me what it said. _Love you always. _Was engraved on it and it made me give a small smile to him as he placed it on my finger. I looked at it for a minute before realizing something.

"Hey what if I hadn't returned your feelings, what would you have done then?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Well it was a good chance you were going to and if you didn't then I wouldn't have been able to give the ring to you cause you would've probably kicked me out of your house before that." He said smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah you're probably right." I said smiling back at him.

"Well what do you want to do now." I asked him.

"Well we could start by doing this." He said pulling me over into another kiss. I melted into the kiss as he pulled me onto his lap deepening the kiss. He broke away from the kiss and made kisses down my jaw line and neck. Sucking and nibbling making marks on my neck making me moan quietly. His mouth went up to my ear and he nibbled on it before speaking.

"How about we take this to your room." He whispered huskily, I nodded slowly and he picked me up kissing on my neck again bringing me into my bedroom and laying me down gently on the bed. He crawled on top of me straddling my hips, kissing me passionately before pulling back and working his hand up my shirt. Feeling his hands on my bare chest made me moan at the nice feeling. He pulled my shirt off followed by his on shirt tossing them somewhere. I ran my hands over his chest as he leaned down kissing down my chest leaving little marks as he made his way down. He pulled back up to move hi hand down at my pants unbuttoning and unzipping them pulling them down leaving me in just my boxers. Seeing that he still had on his pants I reached up and pulled hem down he took them off all the way so now we were both in just our boxers. He reached down to my boxers but stopped looking back up at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah go ahead." I said giving him permission and he slowly pulled my boxers off leaving me now naked below him. I blushed as his eyes went down looking at my body and he saw the red on my cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed, I love your body it's perfect." he said leaning his head down taking my erection in his mouth making me gasp. He slowly sucked moving his mouth along my erection making me moan very loudly grabbing onto his hair tightly. He started moving faster and sucking harder and right when I was about to release he pulled away making me glare at him.

"I don't won't you to cum just yet." He said pulling his boxers off.

"You got any lube?" he asked and I weakly pointed to the table draw next to the bed. He reached over and pulled it out coating three fingers. He spread my legs open and inserted two fingers making me gasp and squirm in pain and discomfort. He waited for me to adjust before adding another finger, pushing them in and out making me moan as he his fingers hit my spot over and over again. He pulled his fingers out and coated his erection with the lube and placed it at my entrance slowly pushing in. He got half way in and stopped when I cried out in pain.

"Don't….stop…" I panted out.

He pushed the rest of the way in and when I nodded him to continue he pulled out and pushed back in hitting my spot making me moan loudly in pleasure. He repeated hitting that spot going faster and harder, me and him moaning with his every thrust. His hand went down and he grabbed my erection pumping it at the same speed of his thrust making me moan even louder. With one last pump I came on his hand and our stomachs moaning his name. Right after me he thrust one last time before releasing inside me moaning my name. He pulled out and collapsed next to me both of us panting heavily, once we started breathing normally again he reached over pulling me close to him and pulled the covers over us as I snuggled against his chest and sighed.

"That was amazing." He said a little breathless, I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Yeah it was." I said to him and he smiled back.

"Well it's still pretty early you know we have the whole day to spend together." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Well we can do that again later I'm hungry you know I never ate breakfast this morning."

"Why don't we take a small nap and then go get something to eat how about that." He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah we could do that…..I love you."

"I love you too." He said and we both drifted off to sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well what do you think? I nice little one-shot birthday fic for Sasuke! Yay! Happy Birthday Sasuke! Please review!


End file.
